


Heart

by sklbug15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, Illness, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven year old Castiel struggles with older brother Michael's death. Meeting the child who received Michael's heart might just help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

Saturday  
Six year old Castiel sat on the hard chair his blue eyes closed. His hands remained in his lap, his feet just barely touching the ground. The little boy pressed his toes firmly on the ground, his heels in the air.   
The high pitched beeping was strong and sure, coming every few seconds, and that is what Castiel needed to hear to remain calm. As long as that machine made those beeping noises, his brother, Michael was okay. The boy opened his eyes to look at the inert figure of his ten year old brother. Dark hair pushed back, eyes closed, skin ashen and glistening with sweat, but his heart was still working hard. Castiel cast a glance to the hallway where his mother was talking to the man with the white coat. He moved quickly, leaning over the cold bar to lean in close to his best friend, "Please be okay Michael, please," he whispered. He climbed up into the bed and lay next to his big brother, hugging him tightly. No response came from the unconscious child. 

 

Wednesday  
The youngest Novak was on his knees, hands clasped tightly together as he stared up at the ceiling, his lips moving, but his voice silent. He turned to see his mother standing just inside his doorway.   
The six year old took one look at her face and began screaming. 

 

Now seven years old, Castiel sat in the car, head against the window, watching the rain fall down the glass. His parents were very silent in the front, not saying a word. The little boy straightened up as the family pulled into the driveway of a house he had never seen before.   
"Where are we," he finally asked. His mother turned to look at him, her eyes looking shiny. His dad cleared his throat. Neither of them spoke for a moment. 

"When M-michael died, the doctors," His mother paused, eyebrows furrowing as she stared at her younger son. His attention was focused on the woman. She hadn't said Michael's name in months.

"They took your brother's heart because it was still healthy and they gave it to another little boy whose heart was sick." His dad said finally. 

Castiel stared at them, "but why would they take Michael's heart if it was still healthy? He should still be here then," Castiel began fidgeting, his throat closing up and tears stinging his eyes. "Michael should be here with us, if his heart was still working," the little boy began shaking his head, "I don't understand."

"Cassie, sweetie," his mother began to shhh him, her hand reaching through the seats in an attempt to touch her youngest. He avoided the hand, curling up in the corner, eyes wide as he stared at the adults. His breathing sounded abnormally loud to his ears. 

"It was Michael's brain that wasn't healthy. You need your brain to tell your heart what to do. His brain couldn't do that anymore. But since his heart still worked we told the doctors to give it to one of the little boys that live here. So his mom and dad and little brother didn't have to be sad like us." His dad said gently. 

It was the mention of the little brother that got Castiel to start breathing again. A calm came over him. "He has a little brother? Just like I was Michael's little brother?" Castiel said softly. 

His father looked at the young boy for a moment, "Yes, the little brother's name is Sam. He's only three years old. He's very little."

"But his big brother is okay now? He has his brother back, so he's not sad," Castiel demanded, the answer suddenly very important. 

"The doctors have to keep an eye on Dean to make sure, but yea he's at home now and he's okay," his mother said softly. 

Both the parents were watching him now. Out through the windshield, Castiel could see a blonde woman on the porch. There was a little boy holding on to her leg watching them. Sam, Castiel's mind supplied him. 

"Do you want to go meet them?" Castiel's mom asked.

"Okay, I guess," the boy responded, as he uncurled his body and reached for the door handle. They got out of the car and went up the driveway, a couple of the small stones working their way into Castiel's shoe. He ignored them as he kept his eyes on the two people on the porch. The woman was watching them. Castiel grabbed his mom's hand as he looked at her and Sam hiding behind her leg. 

"Mary," Castiel's mom said as they reached the porch. 

"Is this Castiel," Mary asked, looking down at him, the young Novak squeezing his mom's hand tighter at the attention.   
"It is. We had to explain to him what we were doing here."  
"Sam's not sad is he?" Castiel blurted out. The adults looked at him, and Sam stuck his head out to look at the older boy at the mention of his name.   
Mary smiled, and knelt down, "he's very happy that his brother is home." she said.  
"Dean," Sam said, grinning at the mention of his older sibling.   
"Okay," Castiel said, smiling back at the toddler.   
"I'm very sad about your brother, Michael," Mary said softly. Castiel didn't respond, the hurt in his heart was still a lot at the mention of the older Novak child.  
"Do you want to meet Dean," Castiel's mother asked, after a moment of silence from the child.   
"I guess so," he said.   
"I'll show you Dean," Sammy said, eyes lighting up, reaching out a chubby hand with a couple of marker stains on it.   
Castiel took the warm hand in his and let the eager boy lead him into the house and into the kitchen.  
"Dean," Sam called. A boy looked up from the kitchen table. There were a few marker stains on his face, in addition to the freckles.   
"Hi Cas!" Dean said to the visitor.  
"Hi," Castiel stared at this boy. His mother must have told him that they were coming. He suddenly wondered how Dean felt about them. After all it sounded like he would have died without Michael's heart. Castiel's brow furrowed at the thought. Dean looked to be about his own age of seven.   
"Sorry I can't say your name, is Cas okay?" Dean asked suddenly turning pink, bringing the blue eyed boy's attention back to him.   
"Yea, it's fine," Castiel responded softly. He couldn't imagine dying at only seven. He barely ever got sick.   
Dean was quiet for a moment, something that Castiel had a feeling didn't happen a lot. He didn't seem to like the quiet.  
"Do you want to hear it?" Dean asked suddenly. Castiel looked up from where he was studying the ground.  
"It was your brother's heart right? Michael? Do you want to hear it?"  
Castiel stared at him. "Um I guess."  
Dean lifted up his shirt and threw it on the floor. Castiel could see a scar on the other boy's chest. Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.   
"It's right here," he pointed. Castiel moved his head until it was resting on the other boy's chest. After a few seconds he could hear the soft thumping.  
Castiel burst into tears.  
"I'm sorry," Dean said wildly, pulling back and looking around.  
"Michael was my best friend," Castiel wailed.   
"I'll be your best friend," Dean offered, attempting to soothe the other boy. Castiel calmed at the words "Promise?" he asked, sniffling.  
"Promise," Dean agreed, looking mildly relieved that the boy had stopped crying.   
The adults walked in to see Castiel hugging a shirtless Dean. Sam staring at the both of them, his nose scrunched up as though he was thinking some heavy thoughts. 

 

20 years later....  
Castiel hugged Dean close to him as they danced. He moved his head to hear the other man's heart beating. Something he had done frequently since they were kids. He glanced down at the ring on his finger a symbol of another promise Dean had made to him a few hours ago. One that Castiel knew he'd keep considering he very much kept his first promise.


End file.
